


颜料

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig





	颜料

Ted不怎么喜欢学校里的美术课，就像他不怎么喜欢班上的大块头男生一样。理由很简单，美术课会让他因为粘在身上的涂料而烦恼，高个男生总是把他挤在班级或是校园的某个角落嘲讽戏弄他。Ted讨厌麻烦，讨厌脏兮兮的颜料，也讨厌自以为是的男生。

校园霸凌不是一件平常事，它大多发生在胆小怕事、相貌丑陋、举止怪异的小孩身上，欺凌像滋生在皮肤上的细菌形影不离，直到放学回家之前，他们会收获无数次恶言相向、拳头威胁。鉴于Ted的高中没有坏到骨子里，浑身上下只剩下坏水的学生，拳打脚踢并没有发生过。甚至Ted收到的也不过是几句不堪入耳的侮辱，除了某一次美术课之后。

事实证明，青春期的男生容易头脑发热一时冲动，选择在心仪的女孩面前出糗，和看不顺眼的老师抬杠，把尚未发泄的怨气撒在低年级身上。但这不代表他们会做出更出格的举动，特别是，去欺负一个警长的儿子。

于是当Ted在男厕所洗自己调色盘时，压根儿没有料到那群爱挑事的男生会拍掉湿淋淋的调色盘，拎着自己的后衣领扔到墙角。Ted一瞬间做出保护举动，抱着自己的脑袋缩起肩膀，两只脚在光滑的地上踢蹬几下才坐稳来，不解而愤怒地瞪着那几个笑嘻嘻的男生。

“看，是哪只小菜鸟落单了？”堵住Ted视线的男生发出哄笑，尖锐而夸张的笑声冲破了天花板，也快要冲破Ted的耳膜。他打心底厌烦这些傻逼兮兮的同学，在欺负弱小上寻找微不足道的存在感和成就感。

但Ted不肯承认，他每次把他们击退，也把这当作一个小小的成就。

Ted挣扎着从湿漉漉的地板上爬起来了，他手臂和衣服上都沾了颜料，五颜六色乱七八糟的，糊得到处都是，那张漂亮可爱的小脸蛋上也有一点。多狼狈呀，喜欢恶作剧的男生最热衷于看到这一幕，仿佛他们上课发呆时脑子里划过的龌龊念头成真了似的。

然而嘲笑和恐吓已经不是霸凌的潮流手段了，它们是被校园黑暗文化摒弃的孤儿。年轻人总是标新立异的，他们恨不得变出几千几万种新把戏引人注意。他们招惹老师，反抗家长，除此之外就把剩余的精力挥洒在Ted这样的洋娃娃身上。

为首的男生叫Alex，他没什么能耐，空长那么高那么壮，脑子只有樱桃核那么大，是个蠢货。但他还是知道怎么叫Ted难堪，怎么叫他无地自容，怎么叫他被迫抗拒地服从。

Alex回头跟一个稻草杆似的男生说了两句，后者会意地点点头，捡起了那个还未被洗干净的调色盘，拿过了Ted放在水池边上的笔筒和画笔。

“洋娃娃衣服要是脏了，会不会被爸爸打呀？”Alex抓过最粗的那根，像刮掉盘子里最后一点酱料那样，把污浊的颜色混杂在笔刷上。那张肥大通红的脸颊猛地逼近Ted，恶心滑腻的感觉在Ted衣服和脸上化为了实体的涂料。

Ted开始大吼大叫，试图擦掉脸上的污物但只会适得其反。那群孩子跟他同时发出大笑，捉住他尝试拨开人墙的手臂，还有踢来踢去的双腿。他在地面打滑了两下，又被塞回了屈辱的小角落。Ted脸颊上挂着被泪水冲刷出一道的颜料，像午睡时被恶作剧却不自知的书呆子，也像第一次化妆且不得要领的小女孩。Ted身上杂糅着惹人怜爱的傻气，以及惹人施虐的倔强。

“你们这些蠢货……”Ted的诅咒还没有出口，Alex就给了他响亮的一巴掌。Alex的手心沾上了一点颜料，但更多的是在Ted侧脸上晕开的红色，颜料终于浸透他们眼里的画布，一切都在按照他们的计划进行。

Alex的笑容变得狂喜而胆怯，他拿手背甩了Ted的脸两下，转而捏住洋娃娃的下巴，扭动Ted僵硬不配合的脑袋，让他抬起眼看着自己。不管Ted怎么想，因为他怎么想根本不重要。Alex笑着扫视周围的同伴，他们兴奋是不同的，因为他们并不是接下来要露出小鸡鸡的人。他们是霸凌者卑微的跟班，是试图把黄片内容变为现实的空想主义者，也是自我欺骗的小基佬。

Louis拍了拍Alex的肩膀，在他耳边说了什么，但被Alex恼怒地斥走了。Alex蹲下身，捏住Ted让人喜爱的小脸蛋，像朗读校规章程似地宣告天下，“我现在要你吸我的鸡巴，懂了吗白痴？你敢咬它，或者伤害它，让我感觉你在反抗我，我就叫人把你给我口交的照片发出去。”

Alex恶毒地咧嘴一笑，对着满是怨恨却不敢爆发的Ted摇了摇手指，假装温柔地揩掉他眼角的一点涂料，“我猜操你的屁股不是一个明智的选择，因为你要是叫得像个婊子我可没法收场。所以，你最好乖乖给我舔，不然我一会儿让你挨个舔过去。看，这儿有五个人，谁知道你这张没用的小嘴能坚持多久。”

Ted看起来快哭了，泪珠在眼眶里打转转，他眨巴几下眼睛又掉下来了。Alex、Louis和其他人再次大笑出声，被笑声掩盖的是Alex解开皮带的声音，清脆尖锐，Ted被吓得双肩颤抖，像淋了雨的小鸟。

腥臭的鸡巴戳到他跟前，丑陋而扭曲。有人推了Ted一把，他的脸撞上那根粗黑的柱体。Alex掰开他倔强的嘴巴，把阴茎插了进去。

Ted不是技术高超的街边妓女，他有温暖湿润的口腔，但不知道怎么吮吸；他有红润细嫩的舌头，但不知道怎么舔舐。如果你一股劲儿地把阴茎往他喉咙里捅，只能换来生理性的吞咽，听到他不舒服的干呕声。

他的嘴被塞得满满当当，像直径过大的香肠，吐出来不是，吞下去也不是。洋娃娃稚嫩脸庞上的颜料已经快干了，被人随意涂抹后的颜色肮脏难看，又如同某种神秘的图腾。不管是Alex，还是谁，Ted还没来得及发出第一声呜咽，就有人拽住他稍长的头发，把鸡巴狠狠地插进去。

“你到底会不会吸，他妈的。”Alex失望地抱怨。Ted已经被他弄得眼睛红肿，眼泪的痕迹让他的脸颊看起来紧绷绷的，没发咽下的口水糊在下巴和进出的阴茎上。

Ted意识开始模糊了，他的嘴唇因为无数次摩擦感到麻木，舌头机械地伸直卷起，他的两颊酸痛，从来没有被这样对待过让他惊恐又屈辱。他确实要害怕，因为他的裤子正在被人拉扯，露出薄薄的白色内裤。他们在揉捏Ted的屁股，他颀长的身体没什么肉，只有圆鼓鼓的臀部有手感。他们同样拿涂料在他白嫩的臀肉上抹来抹去，像给蛋糕涂上一层厚厚的奶油，尽管它并非纯白色的。

Alex的老二仍在孜孜不倦地耕耘Ted的小嘴，配上Ted那副蠢兮兮、没什么反抗能力的模样，他就能在那张嘴里射个几百遍。恃强凌弱的人大多这样，专挑软柿子捏，如果对方摆出示弱的姿态，就以为自己大获成功。你瞧，这群白痴自有白痴的道理，他们从不考虑聪明人在遭受挫折后将如何反击，他们总认为戴着耳坠装扮成女孩的Ted毫无还手之力。

Alex拿阴茎操Ted的嘴，其他人拿阴茎在Ted的股间摩擦。他们不敢把鸡巴插进去，要是有人发现Ted的肛门撕裂，他们就要遭殃了。性器被夹在白花花的肉瓣间，几乎叫他们当场射精，甚至有几滴精液落在Ted凹陷的腰部，和汗水汇聚一起，他的下身变得黏糊糊的。Ted根本没有勃起，他软软的老二蜷缩在裤裆里，这群人施加在他身上的暴行只让他感到痛苦而非快感。要说这是因为他没尝过肛交的滋味，也有失偏颇，毕竟他们不会好好用润滑剂对待Ted。

男厕所里充斥着刻意压低的喘息，性器在手中撸动发出的声音，还有Ted可怜巴巴的低声呜咽。Alex最终射在Ted嘴里，他一抽出来，Ted就倒在地上干呕。身后的那些人干净利索地撸在他屁股上，满足地站起身穿好裤子。

他们鬼祟地瞥了眼瘫软在地上，满身污渍的Ted，蹑手蹑脚地旋开门把溜出去了。


End file.
